Loki's a dad?
by hisbeautifuldork
Summary: So I wrote a part of my last story with Amelia telling Loki she was pregnant and I wanted to explore that more so this is Amelia and Loki's journey through life with a little one!


_I had the crazy idea to write this on my way back from my vacation! I was scanning tumblr and saw "what if you told Loki you were pregnant". If you would like Amelia to remain pregnant and watch their story unfold through out the series of oneshots let me know!_

"Are you sure?" She spoke, her voice shaky as she stared at the piece of paper before her.

"I'm as positive as I can be Amelia." Bruce Banner sat before her, the same look of shock across his face as her. Her eyes scanned the paper over and over again. This couldn't be. They said it would never happen. For years the doctor's said it was impossible, but here was the undeniable proof. All the symptoms made sense. She had been exhausted like never before, falling asleep at random times when she was on the clock instead of her own time like she normally would. The fact that even the thought of eating made her want to lose what little was in her stomach to a waste basket. The fact that her average size chest had ballooned to a slightly bigger C- cup.

"Thank you Bruce. Please don't tell anyone yet." She said as she moved to stand.

"I won't, not until you're ready Aim. Please go to Loki's room and eat. You need your strength." He said as he placed a hand under her elbow, helping her from her position, "Do you want me to walk you back?"

"No, no thank you. I think I need a few minutes alone." She spoke softly. Her breath was escaping her as she spoke the words. He nodded and rubbed her back slightly before watching as she removed herself from the room. The walk back to the elevator seemed a lot shorter than the walk to Banner's lab. The paper in her hand felt as if it was a weight. Thoughts swarmed her mind.

How did this happen?

What would Loki's reaction be?

Would he want her to keep it?

Would it turn out like the other six children he had, none of which were human?

How would they make it work? They lived in Stark tower and with Loki's uncontrollable nightmares there was no telling when he would have an episode. They had only been together a handful of times, and only when Loki permitted it. He had said he was afraid to lose control, to lose himself in her like he would have if he was back in Asgraid, with the women who were trained to be warriors, someone who was much less fragile than her mortal self.

She placed her back against the cold walls of the elevator. Trying to focus on the hard walls instead of the never ending thoughts that were ripping her mind apart like a house standing against a tornado. She swallowed hard as the sounds of each floor passed through her ears. Thankfully the elevator was empty which wasn't surprising given the fact that it was nearly midnight on a Thursday night. She exhaled finally as the elevator came to a halt on the 31 first floor. Her floor.

"My darling! I was wondering where you had run off to." Loki nearly cheered as she emerged from the metal doors, "I was awfully bored without you."

"I was gone for thirty minutes Loki." She said nearly dryly, her mind still processing the information that she was to tell him, "May I speak with you Loki?"

"Of course, whatever is wrong?" A look a panic flashed before his eyes and he carefully scanned the features of the woman before him. The woman who looked much weaker than he had ever seen her. He knew something was wrong with her. He had had Thor bring her, her favorite, chilli cheese fries, though he absoulty hated the smell, the way it caused her stomach to twist after she ate it, the way she some how managed to get it all over her face. However, she hadn't touched it. She simply had brushed it off as not being hungry.

Her eyes hadn't been the shiny gold that matched the gold she wore with her "uniform". Though he could have easily read her mind to see if she had been sleeping, what she had been thinking that had caused her so much trouble lately, but he had promised her that he would not. Not unless he had her permission.

"Brother do you mind leaving us?" He spoke sincerely, looking at the god of thunder who was sitting on their couch watching was seemed like a Norse god documentary. Something to two of them loved to laugh at.

"He can stay, if you don't mind." She spoke, her voice pleading. She wasn't sure how he would take the news, especially since they were not exactly together. At least they had not spoken of the idea of a relationship, nor did she know how Loki's ideals of a relationship went.

"Of course," He spoke twisting his hands among themselves as he led her to the couch.

"Here." She placed the piece of paper in his hands. She couldn't say it out loud, not with the uncertainty that loomed. She focused her attention on the ground before her feet. Her own hands found each other as she placed them between her knees. Bouncing them ever so slightly to take her mind away from the ever looming doom. It seemed like forever until he spoke.

"I don't understand." He said simply. Her eyes welled with unshed tears. This was it, he was denying her.

"Brother how could you not understand?! She is with child!" Thor boomed. His voice beamed with happiness as he patted his brother on the back. Loki arched slightly, the pain not bothering him as much it should have.

"Amelia is this true?" His voice was soft, much softer than she imagined. She was a pessimist. The bad would always outweigh the good that filled her mind. She nodded, a silent sob left her lips as she leaned forward, trying to block her face from the sight of the gods before her. His shifting met her ears and in an instant he was on the floor before her, taking her face into his hands.

"Do not cry my darling. This is amazing, unexpected but amazing. Who else better to bare me a child than the person who cares for me so?" Her golden eyes finally met his ocean blues. He captured her tears with his thumbs. "Is this why you've been so sick?"

"Yes," She spoke so softly he strained to hear her.

"Brother do you mind leaving us?" He didn't even look at the sight of beaming god behind him. They're eyes stayed focused on one another. "Amelia I thought you were incapable of baring a child?"

"I thought so too Loki. It's what I was told for years and years. After the car accident they told me I would never have the chance." Her head hung down once more. For years the idea of having a child of her own was so far stretched and now here was the chance. The chance she wasn't even sure if she wanted. He nodded, his head coming to rest against hers. He sighed deeply and stood, breaking their connection before taking a step back. Her heart sank far deeper than it ever had before as a sob once more she was swept into his long protecting arms. Surprise was evident on her face as she stared at the hard to read face of the god before her. He laid her on his bed, like he had so many time before, especially since she had been falling asleep more often, before turning his back to her and walking away.

Her eyes searched the door, looking for any signs of his return. Finally, she laid back, rolling on her side away from the door and wrapped the covers around her body feeling suddenly cold. She couldn't count the thoughts running through her mind, nor make heads or tails of the which was which. Her head was hurting, her eyes leaking silent tears at the realization of the situation she and Loki were in. Would they make her leave? Would they take her away from Loki?

"They will never take you from me Amelia, nor this child." The weight on the bed told her all she needed to know, he was behind her, "Will you eat this soup darling?" A small smile broke out across her face as she rolled to sit.

"Come we'll talk about it later, for now you must eat. Regain your strength for if I know anything. I know this child is going to drain you. I've never had a child with a mortal, so that could be a little complicated." He spoke softly, knowing the girl in front of his was scared. He smiled his charming smiled as he pushed the bowl of soup into her arms and pushed her lightly so she was resting against the headboard before placing his head against the small of stomach.

"Loki, is this baby going to look like us? Not like the rest of your children?" A roaring laugh met her ears, a laugh at was finally sincere as he nodded his head at her.

"Yes my darling. It will have our appearance. Though it will have my Jotun side." He rubbed the side of her stomach with his large hand, smiling as if he was at peace.


End file.
